Work apparatuses with a drive motor such as motorized chainsaws, brushcutters, blowers or portable work apparatuses of the like are generally known. An actuation member is arranged in the handle for controlling the rotational speed of the drive motor, which actuation member has a pressure surface for supporting the fingers of a user's hand. In an initial position when the drive motor is at a standstill, the actuation member lies with its pressure surface above the grip surface of the handle; the actuation member protrudes out of the grip surface of the handle. When the user grips the handle, a plurality of fingers rest on the pressure surface of the actuation member and adjust the latter into an operating position for continuous operation of the rotating drive motor. The operating position for continuous operation is usually a regular, maximum operating position. In the operating position, the actuation member has dipped into the handle in such a way that the pressure surface of the actuation member lies at the same level as the grip surface of the handle.
During work using work apparatuses of this type, increased loads can occur on the implement which can lead to jamming of the work implement. In the case of blowers, there is frequently the desire to briefly increase the blower flow, in order to detach objects from an underlying surface which are difficult to release, such as damp leaves, damp paper or the like.